FilthyGorgeous
by Kaiylee
Summary: A Seblaine oneshot. I -highly- recommend going to listen to Filthy/Gorgeous while reading the ff seeing as that's what it's based on.


Ok, soooo I was going through my ff folder (most of which are incomplete .) When I came across this lovely little drabble - one of my first :DD  
Just a random Seblaine one-shot inspired by Scissor Sisters' Filthy/Gorgeous. Just, you know, go and watch it while reading this and my writing... skills.

youtu(.)be/b4RcBZy2jZA

* * *

**Blaine:** Oh, you're so… filthy.  
**Sebastian**: *whispers just loudly enough for Blaine to hear*And I'm gorgeous.

*practical eye fucking during music and Sebastian smirks at Blaine predatorily as Blaine moves backwards into his own room*

**Blaine:** When your walkin' down the street and a man tries to get your business…  
**Sebastian:** *walking forward*And the people that you meet want to open you up like Christmas *continuously eyeing Blaine*  
**Blaine:** You gotta wrap your fuzzy in a big red bow *adjusts his own red bowtie*  
**Sebastian:**Ain't no sum bitch gonna treat me like a ho. *they keep their distance* I'm a classy honey kissy huggy lovey dovey ghetto princess.

*Sebastian winks on the beat*

**Blaine:** 'Cause you're filthay!  
**Sebastian:** Oooh and I'm gorgeous *moves towards Blaine on the beat of the music, closing the door behind him*  
**Blaine:** *slightly apprehensive* 'Cause you're filthy  
**Sebastian: **Oooh and I'm gorgeous *continues to advance onto Blaine*  
**Blaine:** You're disgusting *warily eying Sebastian*  
**Sebastian:** *smirking* Oooh and you're nasty. And you can grab me *puts a hand on Blaine's chest*  
**Blaine:**Oooh 'cause you're nasty

*Blaine detaches himself quickly, taking a few steps so he's in the center of the room, back to Sebastian*

**Blaine:** When you're runnin' from a trick and you trip on a hit of acid *slightly nervous*  
**Sebastian: **You gotta work for the man, but your biggest moneymaker's flaccid *his finger caresses down Blaine's back*  
**Blaine:** You gotta keep your shit together with your feet on the ground *eyes squeezed shut*  
**Sebastian:** There ain't no one gonna listen if you haven't made a sound *puts his finger over Blaine's mouth*  
**Together: **You're an acid junkie college flunky dirty puppy daddy bastard

*Blaine bites his lip on the beat*

**Blaine:** 'Cause you're filthy *giving in*  
**Sebastian:** Oooh and I'm gorgeous *smirks, whispering in Blaine's ear*  
**Blaine:** 'Cause you're filthy *turns his head the other way*  
**Sebastian:** Oooh and I'm gorgeous *whispers in the other ear*  
**Blaine:** You're disgusting *facing forward* Oooh and you're nasty  
**Sebastian:** And you can grab me *slides off Blaine's jacket*  
**Blaine:**Oooh 'cause you're nasty.

*Sebastian grins, knowing he's won*

**Blaine:** 'Cos you're filthy!  
**Sebastian:** Ooh, so filthy. *his hands start to move up Blaine's torso*  
**Blaine:** Ooh, and gorgeous.  
**Sebastian:** Oh… gorgeous. *trails up to the bowtie*  
**Blaine:** 'Coz you're filthy! *looks down, nervously*  
**Sebastian:** Uh… *starts undoing the bowtie*  
**Blaine:** Ooh, and gorgeous. *gulps and looks straight ahead.*  
**Sebastian:** Oh, you're so gorgeous! *  
**Blaine:** You're disgusting!  
**Sebastian:** Oh yeah! finishes undoing the bowtie and tosses it to the floor*  
**Blaine:** And you're nasty! *glances at the discarded bowtie*  
**Sebastian:** You make me feel so nasty. *Sebastian bites Blaine's earlobe*  
**Blaine:** You can grab me! *his expression turns to one of pure bliss*  
**Sebastian:** Grab it! *snarling slightly into Blaine's ear, trailing a hand downward*  
**Blaine:** Ooh, 'cos you're nasty!  
**Sebastian:***heavy breathing as his hands reach Blaine's groin*

*Blaine turns around and Sebastian teases Blaine before biting the smaller boy's lip on the beat*

**Sebastian:** *grabs Blaine's hair* Coz you're filthy! Ooh, and I'm gorgeous! *tilts Blaine's head like he's going to kiss him*  
**Blaine:** Coz you're filthy! *Sebastian pushes him against a wall in Blaine's bedroom*  
**Sebastian:** Ooh, and I'm gorgeous *removes Blaine's shirt*  
**Blaine:** You're disgusting! *closes eyes and looks upwards*  
**Sebastian:** Ooh and you're nasty! *bites and sucks simultaniously on Blaine's neck enough to give Blaine a hickey on his neck, while continuing to remove the shirt*  
**Blaine:** You make me feel so nasty. *head snaps downward as Sebastian tears open the last few buttons, and Sebastian moves back up to his normal height, keeping a hand on Blaine's groin*  
**Sebastian:** You make me feel so nasty. *Blaine opens the other boy's shirt*  
**Blaine:** And you can grab me! *Sebastian's hand squeezes slightly*  
**Sebastian:** *leaning closer in* Ooh, 'coz you're nasty!

* * *

I'll just go ahead and leave the rest to your imagination ;)


End file.
